


The Cure for Boredom

by Vitaminplance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance, team forestfire, these kids are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: A game of truth or dare between Lance and Keith takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	The Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support for my past fanfictions!

Lance was bored out of his mind. He was usually preoccupied with fighting in a intergalactic war, but today turned out to be a slow day. Lance was so bored that he dragged Keith out of the training room to entertain himself. Everybody else was so busy doing their own thing and he didn't feel like bothering them. Keith of course is the only exception. Bothering him is a delightful hobby of Lance's.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Keith you have chosen dare every single time!"

"So? Why does that matter? There's no rules saying I can't do that." Keith huffed.

"Man, I'm just running out of ideas for dares. There's not much we can do here." Lance rubbed his chin in concentration.

He snapped his fingers "I got it! I dare you to kiss whoever walks through the door the rest of the time we play this game."

"Gross, what if it's Coran?" Keith's lip curled back in disgust. "Can I just kiss him on the cheek?"

Lance sighed. "Fine, since you're such a baby you can kiss the person on the cheek."

"Would you kiss him?

"...No."

"My point exactly." Keith smirked slightly.

"Let's just move on."

The two paladins continued to play the game and Keith found that he was actually enjoying himself. He never really had any friends back at the Garrison, so hanging out with someone was still a surreal concept. He would never in a million years tell anyone that he was actually enjoying Lance's company.

"Truth or dare?" Keith questioned.

"Truth."

"Have you ever actually had a crush on someone?"

Lance was taken aback and stuttered out a weak response. "O-of course I have. There was Jenny and-"

"No, I mean legitimately cared about someone in a romantic sense." 

"Keith you don't know the first thing about romance."

"It sounds like you are avoiding the question."

"I'm not! Why are you so interested anyway?"

Pidge had confided to Keith about her crush about Lance a while ago. She felt like she could trust him and knew how well he could keep a secret. Keith was a little shocked by the news because he never expected Lance to be her type. 

"Just curious."

"Well if you must know it is someone in the Castle." Lance's face began to heat up. "That's all I'm telling you though!"

Keith heart sunk a little thinking about the possibility that Lance's crush could be on Allura. Pidge was like a little sister to him, so the thought of her being heartbroken destroyed him. 

"Hey guys." Pidge had walked into the Castle lounge area. An idea had popped into Keith's mind.

"Hey Pidge! How is the proje-" Lance realized the mistake he made and stopped mid sentence. He cursed his past self for coming up with that dare.

Keith had already gotten up from the couch and headed towards Pidge. 

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Pidge glanced up at Keith with quizzical eyes. He began to lean down and-

"Stop!"

The room was completely silent. Lance's face was now red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Pidge looked to Lance and then back to Keith. "I'm literally so confused right now. Can someone please inform me what in the world is happening?"

"Don't worry about it. It seems like Lance has a little something he would like to tell you." Keith ruffled Pidge's hair and left the lounge without another word.

An awkward silence filled the room. "How's the project going?"

"Are we just going to ignore what just took place?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lance I'm not stupid."

Lance nervously fiddled with his fingers. "I think you might want to sit down."

Pidge looked at him strangely, but sat down on the couch anyways. Lance took a deep breath and scooted closer to her.

"Listen, we've been really good friends for a while now right?"

"Uh, yes you are one of my best friends actually."

Lance's heart fluttered that she considered him with such high regard, but he was also a little nervous that he was friend zoned.

"Over the time we have known each other I have noticed some things about you." Lance's face began to flush again and he could feel his palms begin to sweat.

"I've noticed that you are incredibly smart, which I mean everybody can see that, but that's not the point."

Pidge giggled, which gave Lance some confidence to plow forward. 

"I've noticed that you crack your knuckles when you get nervous, you push up your glasses when you accomplish your goal, dimples form when you smile really wide, you bite your lip when you are really concentrated, but you know what I've noticed the most?"

Pidge had to take in all that information, but then inquired him to go on.

"I've noticed that I've never felt more happier than when I'm with you."

Pidge's heart soared and her brain was overloaded with all the lovely information he provided her. Her brain was so overloaded that she kissed him on the cheek. Once she had realized what she had done, her pale face exploded into flames.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that-"

Lance had kissed her on the cheek, interrupting her sentence.

"Don't be sorry, it was really cute."

"So... if I concluded that you like me back would that be correct?" Pidge asked with a hopeful heart.

"When have you ever been wrong Pidge?"

~

Keith smiled as he destroyed the training bots. He may not know much about romance, but he had a feeling that everything was going to work out between those two love-sick idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
